


playing god

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one will play God with her husband ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own X-Men Evolution nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo stretches until her feet dangle off the edge, twisting to scratch at his chest hair. Under the hair and layers of muscle, she can feel uneven bumps of scarring for not everything can be fixed with mutations, natural or forced. 

No one will play God with her husband ever again. Logan is finally taking her to the bars and is working on teaching her to play pool. 

Still he refuses to set foot in her gardens, but he nurses a six pack and keeps their students from damaging her plants. 

Neither talks about others playing God. For not everything can be fixed.


End file.
